Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: There's a prologue in the first chapter of the story. But this is based off of the show Sabrina Secrets of a teenage witch, you can watch the first season on youtube. THIS IS A SABRINA SPELLMAN AND SHINJI STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just so we are all cleared on this...Everyone in this story will be a bit OOC and it might somewhat be an AU. I haven't thought about it that much. But it will be. This is all from Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch. So Enjoy and please review. I know it might be bad.**_

* * *

Prologue: It was just a normal day in the human world and no one ever knew that Sabrina was half-witch. But then again, who would pay attention to a weird girl who was knew in the school. Sabrina would never make any friends. She was all by herself. Why? Because there was no one else in the human world that knew her pain of being different. She was different. She didn't mind. There was one rule though...no magic maybe used when in front of the non-magical people...Humans. Sabrina was going to start her day off as the new girl at the high school. What if she didn't like it? She wanted to know more about the Human World. What will happened when she wants to be there...more then in the Witch World? Read to find out.

* * *

"Sabrina Spellman.." Someone said to me.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at guy. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I'm Jim, I'm your tour guide." He said to me.

_"A tour guide? What on Earth is a tour guide..?" _I thought.

"For the school right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Come on Sabrina" He said as he started walking into the building.

_"Everything is so strange here...I kind of miss Witch World. I know my aunts want me to get an education here while I'm staying with them..But why can't I just keep my education at Witch World. _I thought and started to follow this Jim guy.

He was showing everything that was in the school. They all think I moved here from a different school, which is kind of true. I moved from Witch World to be staying with my aunts in the Human World. There was a lot of different thongs that were different from Witch School. I can't tell anyone, or do magic. This was all starting to be a bit strange. I was- I am the Princess of Witch World. I should be there, not here. Jim stopped our tour and said that there was nothing left for today, and since it was a Saturday, I didn't have to start Human School. I went back to my aunts shop and I sat at one of the tables.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" My Aunt Zelda asked.

"This whole Human school...It's weird. I don't like it." I answered her.

"Everyone doesn't like something new.." My Aunt Hilda said to me.

"I know, you guys always said, 'it takes a while for new things to grow on you.' And I know that I will try. But I rather be in Witch World, where I can do magic and fly on my broomstick!" I put my head on the table.

"Sabrina, you can still go, with our portal. One hour here in the human world is eight hours in witch world." Zelda said making a chocolate chip muffin come out of no where.

The only place I can do magic, my aunt's shop. I knew about the time difference, with the magic hour glass that we have. Without it, time will run the same. I took the muffin and started eating it. I wondered if I can go and visit Witch School? I looked around and grabbed my bike and got on it and the portal opened and I went through it. My outfit started changing as I was going through the portal. My regular clothes became my witch clothes and my bike became my broom. I landed in the courtyard and saw my cousin. He was running over to me and hugged me. I smiled at him and hugged him back.

"Sabrina! You came back!" My cousin, Ambrose said pulling away from the hug.

"My Aunts would want me to continue my witch lessons." I said smiling.

"Veralupa!" Ambrose called and my best friend in the witch world came over and jumped on me.

"SABRINA!" She said and hugged me.

"Hey." I told her.

"Londa! Zonda! Sabrina is here!" Veralupa said letting go of me.

Veralpua is my best friend and half werewolf. She is the best person to be around with. Londa and Zonda came over to the rest of us. They were sisters. Zonda had red hair and Londa had blue hair. I smiled as I got hugs from everyone. There was only one person missing from our group. Shinji. We would have fights all the time to see who was the best Witch/Warlock. Sometimes it would be a tie. I was a bit disappointed not to see him, but I didn't show it.

* * *

**Enchantra (Third person POV) **

"Sabrina Spellman is back." Enchantra said looking out her window. There were many things that Enchantra didn't like and Sabrina was one of them. The only way that Enchantra liked Sabrina was because Sabrina was the Princess of the Witch World and she can use her son, Shinji to become Sabrina's husband and Enchantra can rule all of witch world.

"Is she really mother?" Shinji asked looking out the window.

"We have to find a way to get her to hate the human world and come stay here." Enchantra said looking at her son.

"How can we do that?" Shinji asked wondering how you can get someone to hate the human world. He just wanted to know the real reason why his mother was so obsessed with having Sabrina here.

"There are many ways to have Sabrina come live here instead." She told him. "Now go down and greet her!" Enchantra said pushing him towards the door.

"But mother, I don't want to" He said.

"Go!" She told him and slammed the door and used magic to lock it.

Enchantra went back to the window and watched as Sabrina was about to be in a rude of awakening when she finds out that she is going to have Shinji pretend to be a new student in the human world too. He can make her come back to witch world. She did her evil laugh.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

I looked over and saw Shinji come over. I didn't know what to do, if I should hug him? Yell at him? Talk to him? My mind was going crazy! There was no way that I was going to be able to keep it. I mean, I've always had a little crush on him. But it wasn't as big of a crush as Ambrose having it on Londa. I smiled at Ambrose and nodded my head towards Londa. I've been trying to get him to talk to Londa for about two weeks now, and still no progress.

"Hello Spellman." Shinji said looking at me.

"Shinji." I said in the same tone he did.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see my friends..and you certainly aren't one of them!"

"Well then, why not go back to the human world!"

"I will! Later.."

_"Shinji...Why do you want me to go back? I don't like it here..But maybe I can fake it." _I thought.

"There's nothing special about those humans"

"They have better taste in clothes! AND better taste then you will ever have, Shinji!"

_"Shinji..I'm sorry I said that"_

"If you like them soo much then how about you go back!"

"Fine!"

I grabbed my broom and headed towards the portal that will bring me back to the Human world. Once I came my clothes changed and my broom became my bike again. I walked out of the back and saw Jim, the guy who was my tour guide. There was nothing more weirder. He saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey, I wanted you to meet some friends of mine." Jim said pointing at a table.

"Alright." I told him and walked over to the table.

"Sabrina, meet Jessie, Harvy and Amy." Jim said pointing to everyone as he said their names.

"Hi" I said to them.

"Hey" They said back.

I sat at the table and we all talked for a while. Now, I wasn't missing Witch World as much as I was before. After an hour, my new human friends had left to go home, but Jessie said that she would meet me in the parking lot and walk with me. I smiled and waved at everyone. Just then I heard the portal and as I turned around there was Shinji. I looked at him and then glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"My mother said that I need to complete something for her class." Shinji answered,

"And that requires you in the human world?" I asked him.

"Yes" He nodded. "Now where can I stay?"

"We'll show you" My Aunt Zelda said and brought Helida and Shinji upstairs to make a new bedroom for him.

I stayed downstairs and hopped this was all a dream. I didn't want Shinji to be really here. How did this have to do with anything in Witch World? Enchantra has to be up to something. But what could that possibly be? I didn't want to think about it. There's nothing more weirder then having my crush from Witch World to be here in the Human world. I looked around the shop. It was closing time and so I closed up the shop and headed to my room. There inside my room was Shinji. I looked at him as he was on my bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked him.

"Well, as it seems, I'll be a house guest for a while.. And I'll be going to the same human school as you. So get use to it." He smirked at me.

"This is impossible. Tomorrow's my second day at the school! There's no way...They'll get suspicious!"

"No they won't. My mom signed these papers."

"Can you leave my room?"

"Fine."

I watches at Shinji left and I closed my door and sighed. There was no way that he can be at the same school as me right now. That's way too much Shinji. I collapsed on my bed and hugged my pillow. Why me? Why now?.

_"Shinji...Why do you have to be near me right now? I wanted to be alone and away from Witch World. And yet you still followed me after that fight we had." _I thought and I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Rina..." I heard voice said. "Sabrina.." Someone said shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw Shinji. "What is it?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"We have to get ready to go to Witch School." He said to me and left my room.

I sighed and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed and headed towards the portal. Shinji was already there and I looked at him and I shook my head. Was there a reason why we were going so early in the morning? I didn't understand why he was rushing. I got on my bike and we went into the portal and clothes changed and my bike became my broom and we were at the school.

"Why did we have to rush here?" I asked him.

"Classes are outdoor today Spellman."

"And?"

"And they are the best."

I sighed and we landed our brooms and we took a seat. I sat next to Veralupa and Shinji sat next to my cousin, Ambrose. The class started. I couldn't help but to look over at Shinji and he would be looking at me me too. I shook my head and paid attention to the class. There was something strange the way Shinji would look at me. It was like he...like like me. But that can't be true. He doesn't like anyone. He only likes himself and he wants to be a mama's boy.

* * *

**Inside Shinji's head**

_"Oh Sabrina Spellman, There's a lot of things about you. I want you to come back to to Witch World and be mine. Please come back. There's no way that I want you to go. They only way I'm there in the Human world is to be with you and bring you back to the Witch World. And my plan will work you will become mine." _

* * *

**Sarbrina's POV**

"Alright, Time is up for me, better head back to Human world!" I said smiling at everyone.

"Bye!" My friends said to me.

"Come on Shinji...You have to come too." I said to him as he was getting ready.

"I am ready."

We both got on our brooms and headed towards the portal we arrived back at the shop. I grabbed my books and I looked at Shinji as he changed his broom into a bike like mine and we headed towards school and I met with Jessie in the parking lot. Shinji parked his bike next to mine and I went up to Jessie.

"Hey Jessie." I said

"Hey Sabrina..Who is he?" Jessie asked pointing to Shinji.

"Well...Ummm he is..." I tried to think of something.

"I'm Shinji. A friend from Sabrina's old school. I just transferred here." He said to her.

_"We ARE NOT friends Shinji!" _I thought. But there was no way to get away from that. Everyone was going to believe that. So I better get use to it.

"Nice to meet you Shinji." Jessie said smiling. "Well what's your first class?" She asked.

"History in room 53." He said to her.

"That's the same class me and Sabrina are in." Jessie said and started to walk showing him the way.

I sighed. There's no reason to fight this with Shinji. I started to walk and I bumped into something...better yet it was someone. I looked up and it was.."Jim...Hi.." I said looking at him.

"Hey, who's the new guy, walking with Jessie?" He asked me.

"A friend from my old school. He got transferred here." I answered him giving him the same thing that Shinji told Jessie.

"Ah, I see." Jim said looking at him. "Do you still need help finding your class?"

I was about to answer when Shinji looked over and walked over to me and pulled on my arm. "Come on Sabrina, let's get going to we can sit next to each other in class." Shinji said pulling me away from Jim.

_"SHINJI!" _I screamed in my head. _'"The first human to ever talk to me, my first friend I make and he pulls me away. Thanks!"_

We started walking to class and I sat in between Jessie and Shinji. I sighed. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did Shinji have to be here? Why can't I have normal...Non Witch World friends without someone interrupting me! I knew that was only one place to be...here. Would I want to go back to Witch World. I know I have to get rid of Shinji and send him back to Witch World before the other's start to follow him! That would be something I don't want to see. Veralupa, Ambrose, Londa and Zonda here in the human world too. I do miss them though. But with Shinji here, he was going to ruin everything by giving away that he's not from the human world and take me down with him!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch**

**"Hey, who's the new guy, walking with Jessie?" He asked me.**

**"A friend from my old school. He got transferred here." I answered him giving him the same thing that Shinji told Jessie.**

**"Ah, I see." Jim said looking at him. "Do you still need help finding your class?"**

**I was about to answer when Shinji looked over and walked over to me and pulled on my arm. "Come on Sabrina, let's get going to we can sit next to each other in class." Shinji said pulling me away from Jim.**

_**"SHINJI!"**_ **I screamed in my head. **_**"The first human to ever talk to me, my first friend I make and he pulls me away. Thanks!"**_

**We started walking to class and I sat in between Jessie and Shinji. I sighed. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did Shinji have to be here? Why can't I have normal...Non Witch World friends without someone interrupting me! I knew that was only one place to be...here. Would I want to go back to Witch World. I know I have to get rid of Shinji and send him back to Witch World before the other's start to follow him! That would be something I don't want to see. Veralupa, Ambrose, Londa and Zonda here in the human world too. I do miss them though. But with Shinji here, he was going to ruin everything by giving away that he's not from the human world and take me down with him!**

* * *

It was lunch time. It was still my first-second day here at the school and it was Shinji's first day. I really didn't want to know what was going to happen if my new human friends ever found out that I was...I mean Shinji and I were not from here. He acts so weird like they all know he doesn't belong/fit in in this world. I was walking to the cafeteria with Shinji and Jesse. We were heading to sit with Jim, Harvey and Amy. I looked at Shinji hopping that he wasn't going to spoil anything for me...for us. I didn't want anything to happen. We arrived at the table I sat between Jim and Shinji. I didn't bring a lunch or money so I thought that a little magic couldn't hurt.

I went into my bag and waved my wand and had a bag lunch in my bag and placed one in Shinji's back and I whispered in his ear. "Shinji, I made a bag lunch appeared in your backpack for you to have." I didn't know what was going to be in them, but I thought of Human World food. I placed my bag lunch on table and pulled out a roast beef sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, a bag of grapes, a can of Root Beer and a water bottle. I smiled and started to eat my grapes. I looked in bag and saw that there was more food in there but I really didn't want people to see the rest of the food.

I watched as Shinji pulled out the same food as me from his bag and he placed his bag, back into his backpack. I watched as someone was connecting the dots in their head. It was Harvey who spoke up and looked at our lunches.

"Did you guys go to same place to buy your lunches?" Harvey asked.

"No." Shinji said and bit into his sandwich.

"Then how do you two have the same exact lunch?" Amy asked looking at Shinji.

"My aunts made our lunches. They always make the same thing for everyone." I answered. "I grew up with Shinji and the rest of my other friends, so we are like a big family and one thing parents don't like is when siblings argue over silly things likes lunches."

"That makes sense" Jessie said smiling.

_"I'm glad it does Jessie, because I was totally guessing!" _I thought and bit into my sandwich.

* * *

It was finally time to head home. And when I mean home...I mean back to my aunts shop where I can hear Shinji groan and moan about the whole day at school and how he rather be in the witch world then be here. I didn't even want him here! His mother told him he hand to be here for some reason. I opened the door and looked around the shop and smiled as my aunts were making cakes appear out of thin air.

"Hi Aunt Zelda Aunt Hilda." I said to them.

"Sabrina! Shinji, welcome home" Aunt Hilda said to us.

"I'll be going to my room to work on these homework assignments." Shinji said going upstairs to the rooms.

I watched as Shinji left and I sat down at one of the tables and I looked around to see that there was nothing really do to. Back at Witch World there was a lot of amazing things to do after Witch School. I wondered what normal teenagers do when they get home? just as I was about to go help my Aunts, Jessie walks into the shop and looks at me.

"Hey Brina, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Amy. We were going to do a lot of window shopping and catch a bite to eat at the mall" Jessie said.

"Sure I would love to come with," I said and I got up and grabbed my purse and I left the store with Jessie and Amy.

* * *

We arrived at the mall and there was a lot to do here. I never knew that being a mall would be this amazing. There was so many different shops and a lot of different foods. But I still like the Witch World City Mall. These two malls are about the same in my book. Amy was dragging me and Jessie into all her favorite stores. There was one store that caught my eye and I didn't know what it was but I planning on asking Jessie.

"Hey Jessie" I said to her.

"Yeah Brina?" Jessie asked looking at me.

"What's that store?" I asked pointing across the hall. It was the store that caught my eye.

"It's called Spells N Stuff. It's for people who think witch craft is real" Jessie answered to me.

"Do you mind if I go check it out? I just want to, no reason...Text me where to meet you guys later" I said and walked towards the store. It was a bit weird to have a store that was based off of true items. I soon walked in and the first person I noticed was..."Veralupa!"

"Sabrina!" Veralupa said hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh you know, dropping by my mother's sister store here in the human world" Veralupa said laughing.

"That's cool" I told her.

"What is cool?" Veralupa asked.

"I have no idea, that's what these human people say, but I didn't know that your aunt owned this shop."

"Most of the stuff is important from the ruins of the old Witch World City."

"That is so AMAZING!"

Just then Veralupa's aunt walked in from the back and took one look at me and smiled. "Sabrina Spellman, what is this wonderful surprise." She told us. "I am Veralupa's Aunt Helena. But you can call me Aunt Helena" Aunt Helena added.

"Well this is a nice shop...Aunt Helena" I said to her.

"Did Veralupa say that everything in this shop is from-" Aunt Helena was about to say.

"Yes. From the old ruins of Witch World. I didn't know there were any ruins." I said.

"Oh yes. There are a lot of ruin's. Veralupa and her cousin's always thought of it was a magical play ground." Aunt Helena laughed at the memories.

"Aunt Helena!" Veralupa said rolling her eyes. "But we did find some pretty neat things. Like your necklace Sabrina."

I looked at my bat shaped necklace. "Wow that's where you got it. It's so beautiful. I've always wondered why it can detect supernatural activity and danger."

"Yes, and it was long lost from the Spellman Family." Aunt Helena said as she walked to a book behind the counter and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

_**The Bat Necklace.**_

_**"It was said that a powerful witch made a necklace to help young witches, when they weren't around other people it would detect supernatural activity and danger that was in their paths. It would glow the color of the wearer's magical powers. The necklace was then finally decided that it was going to stick with the Royal family of Witch World. The Spellmans. The necklace has been passed down through the Spellman line of girls.**_

_**Then...The war of the witches and warlocks has started. No one knows exactly how it started or how it ended. The only people who know are the ones who were in the way back watching the war happening as the Old Witch World was being destoryed. A few of the Spellman's have escaped before the castle was falling down. But, the necklace was last seen with JessicaAnn Spellman. She was the last one to ever see the necklace before it came tumbling down. No one knew why no one went back to claim the necklace. No one knew that it was missing from their sights.**_

_**The Bat Necklace does more then just telling the wearer that there is danger near by, the last Spellman to wear the necklace and to know the true abilities of the necklace is RoseMaire Spellman. That is the last wearer of the necklace. Though no one knows what has really happened to RoseMarie after the war or any of the other prior Spellmans.**_

_**That is all there is on the Bat Necklace.**_

_**Created by: AnnMaire Hitck.**_

* * *

"Wow so that was very lucky of Veralupa to find the necklace then" I said to Aunt Helena.

"Very lucky. But this is the strange part...Who is AnnMaire Hitck?" Veralupa asked looking at the name.

"No one knows who she is. She just one day arrived at Witch World City with scares and her brown hair with orange high lights was all matted and her blue eyes...when ever someone looked into her eyes, they saw..and felt the life that was drained from her. It seemed that she was part of the war that happened. But no one knew who she was or why she was there. She was a powerful witch. But she kept to herself." Aunt Helena told us.

"Did she become someone important?"I asked her.

"Maybe, Maybe not. You will possibly learn about her in your 'Magic of History' Class." Aunt Helena said to us.

"Aunt Helena!" Veralupa said laughing.

"Trust me girls, if you wanted to know more about AnnMaire Hitck, you would have to go visit her in Witch World." Aunt Helena said nodding her head as she put the book away.

"Veralupa, meet me at the school tomorrow. It's Saturday and we don't have school and I don't have school here. So we can go look for AnnMaire ourselves." I told her and smiled.

"Sure Sabrina, but you were with other human girls, shouldn't you go back and be with them?" Veralupa nodded in agreement.

"Yea. I was. Jessie would text me where to meet her and then I would leave here to go meet them." I smiled at Veralupa and picked up a necklace.

"You have great taste. This is a necklace you put around someone's neck and they can tell you anything you would like to know." Aunt Helena said.

"Let's see if it would work on Shinji" Veralupa laughed.

"Nah. I can do that myself without some necklace." I laughed with her.

_"It would be nice to know. But I don't want anyone else to see what was going on if he was still wearing the necklace" _I thought.

Just then my phone went off and it was a text message from Jessie.

**Jessie: Hey Brina, meet us the food courts! We're near the Pizza place!**

I looked at my phone and nodded as I waved goodbye to Veralupa and Aunt Helena. I texted back to Jessie telling her I was on my way there and to grab a table. I put my phone away and started to make my way through the mall towards the food courts. I really didn't know where I was going but I would just follow the signs.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I looked around the mall with Amy as we left Sabrina at the store. I had no clue why she would want to go there. But I didn't want to question it. I knew this was her first time in this mall and I wanted her to meet us somewhere local. Amy wanted to go in all the shops and she was making my head spin. I always wondered how Amy can shop like this. I wasn't much of a shopper. It was getting close to getting some lunch. So I pulled out my phone and texted Sabrina to tell her to meet us at the food courts as I was walking towards Pizza place.

**Sabrina Brina: Sure, I'm on my way! See you soon, make sure to get us a table.**

"Where is Spellman? I'm hungry" Amy whined.

"She said she was on her way" I told Amy.

"Good. I'm going to get some pizza." Amy got up and walked to wait in line.

"JESSIE!" I heard Sabrina call as she was getting close.

"Did you like Spells N Stuff?" I asked her.

"Yeah, It happened to be my friend's Aunt Helena's shop." Sabrina said.

* * *

**Sabrina POV**

"That's...Pretty cool" Jessie said.

I nodded my head and sat down at the table. I looked at as Amy came over to the table with pizza and looked at me.

"There you are Spellman" Amy said. "Jessie was getting worried, we were about to start a world wide search for you!"

"Jessie knew where I was Amy. You don't have to play that card on me." I told her.

"You know what Spellman, I don't even know why you bothered coming here with us"

"Jessie asked me to come with her!" I told Amy and got up from the table and walked away from Amy and Jessie. I wished I could use a spell on Amy to teach her NOT to mess with a Spellman. I walked out of the mall and looked around and saw that no one was looking and casted a spell to bring me to my aunts shop. I appeared in the back room of the store and I was happy about that.

"Sabrina?" A voice asked.

I knew who that voice belonged to. It was Shinji's voice. I sat at the desk that was in the back room and sat down. "I'm in here Shinji" I said to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I looked at him.

"I-...N-...Y-...I really don't know, Shinji" I said to him. I looked down at the floor. "I wanted to be nice to Amy, but all she is being….is...mean to me and I have no idea why she is. I never did anything wrong to her."

"Well...these nitches are very strange. Don't you like it in Witch World?" He asked me.

I really didn't know how to answer him. How should I answer him? I do love Witch World..I am a princess there. But there is still so much I want to learn here. I looked at Shinji and then down at the floor. I couldn't think of the words to tell him that I really rather be in Witch World then here as of now. I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Witch World is my home and forever will be. But right now, I can't answer if I like it there yet." I said to him.

"_Uh-Oh Sabrina! Wrong wording! NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!" _I thought.

"I see. Well, I'm going to go have dinner with mother." He said to me and disappeared into the portal.

"Shinji.." But I was too late, he was already gone. I didn't want him to go...Shinji come back already! "I'm such a fool.." I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch **

**"Well...these nitches are very strange. Don't you like it in Witch World?" He asked me.**  
**I really didn't know how to answer him. How should I answer him? I do love Witch World..I am a princess there. But there is still so much I want to learn here. I looked at Shinji and then down at the floor. I couldn't think of the words to tell him that I really rather be in Witch World then here as of now. I looked up at him and smiled brightly.**  
**"Witch World is my home and forever will be. But right now, I can't answer if I like it there yet." I said to him.**  
**_"Uh-Oh Sabrina! Wrong wording! NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!"_ I thought**  
**"I see. Well, I'm going to go have dinner with mother." He said to me and disappeared into the portal.**  
**"Shinji.." But I was too late, he was already gone. I didn't want him to go...Shinji come back already! "I'm such a fool.." I said to myself.**

* * *

**Shinji POV**

I was finally back in Witch World and I was going to have to talk to my mother about Spellman. I didn't know what was going to be happening with Spellman and her mind. I wanted her to know that I wanted her here, back in Witch World. I walked into my mother's office and knew that it was time for dinner. The table was set and there was food. I looked at her. I hoped she wasn't going to have me explain to her what happened today.

"My dear Shinji, how are you?" Mother said to me.

"I am fine mother. I just want to eat some food." I told her and sat down at my normal spot and started to put food on my plate.

"How was your day...with those nitches?"

"Boring mother. They simply don't do much. I just relax in my room practicing magic."

"Well, how is the plan going? Does Sabrina want to be here more then she does there?"

"Spellman likes it there. I am trying my hardest to change her mind. She got into this fight with this girl and it seemed that they are at a disagreement on something."

"Good boy. We want as many of those nitches against her as possible so that she will come here and you can be her king"

**Sabrina POV**

I was sitting at one of the table in my Aunts shop. He was gone, even though he would be back later. I just didn't know why it hurt so much that he was gone. I didn't care about Shinji like that. He was a good friend of mine. He was...wasn't he? I was about to get up from the table when Jessie walked into the shop.

"He Brina" Jessie said. "I'm sorry about what Amy said."

"No need. She was just a being a rude person." I said.

"Hey you want to do something tomorrow, just us?" Jessie asked.

"I..." I started to say

_"I know that I can, because one hour here, is eight hours in Witch World. And I want to become close friends with Jessie, and maybe be able to tell her about me being a witch!" _I thought.

"Sure. I would like that very much." I finally said to her.

"That's great. Just text me the time, and I can come here and we can go watch a movie." Jessie said getting and walking to the door. "Bye Brina!"

"Bye Jessie" I said as I watched her leave the shop.

* * *

The Next Day

I got out of bed and took a shower. I got ready for the day. It was Saturday and the day that I was going to find out more about this AnnMaire Hitck. She was very strange and I knew that there was going to be something that she can tell us about the necklace and if there was any more like it. I wanted one that would reverse time so I can say all the right things to say to Shinji. Speaking of him, I waited all night for him to return, and he hasn't. It made me a bit sad on the inside. I shook off the feelings and went into the portal and made my way towards the school in Witch World.

"SABRINA!" Veralupa said when she spotted me.

"Veralupa!" I said as I got off my broom and hugged her.

She hugged me back and then pulled away. "I got AnnMaire's address. Let's get going." Veralupa said as she started to pull me towards the town.

To be honest, I never actually been into the town in a while. I've only been to Witch School and to the human world. I really don't remember much of the town. It probably looks different. I looked over at Veralupa as we were were walking through the woods. I smiled as this was what girl time was really like. I wish that I could tell Jessie all about the real me, but as of now, there is only me and Veralupa looking for this woman and we were going to find this girl and get some information about my necklace.

"I saw Shinji early this morning" Veralupa said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, he looked a bit upset about something."

"What do you mean?"

"There was too much to get out of his face. I knew that there was something going on in his head, by his looks."

"Oh. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. It's more like what I said to him"

"What did you say?"

So I went through all of the detail, starting off with what happened yesterday after I left the shop. I told her about Amy, and what I said to Shinji and how I felt after I said what I told him. It wasn't how I wanted it to come, it was just how it came out.

**Veralupa POV**

I was listening to what Sabrina was telling me. She must not really like it there, but she also didn't want to cave into Shinji. I knew Sabrina, she wanted to make everyone happy, even if it makes that one person hate her. I smiled as she kept talking about it.

"So let me get this straight, you rather hook up with Shinji, then a guy that's in the human world?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I suppose that's true. I mean, Jim is nice and sweet, but Shinji is like me. He's a witch...But I don't know what to do! I think Jim, might actually like me. But what am I suppose to do? Deep down, I know that I like-" She said, but she cut off by her cell phone going off. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

**Sabrina POV**

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

_"**Hey Sabrina, It's Jim...From school" **_

"Hey Jim, can I call you back later? I'm with an old friend of mine. Bye!" I said and hung up.

**Jim POV**

"Alright Jim, you can do this. Just pick up the phone and call Sabrina!" I said to myself. I was known for talking out loud sometimes. So I picked up the phone and dialed her phone number. There was something that I was going to do. I was going to ask her if she wanted to hang out with me today. I just hoped that she was able to come...I dialed her numbed and waited for her to pick up.

"_**Hello?**_" I heard Sabrina said.

"Hey Sabrina, It's Jim...From school" I said to her. I felt kind of stupid of adding from school. But maybe she knew other Jims.

"_**Hey Jim, can I call you back later? I'm with an old friend of mine. Bye!**_" She said to me and then hung up.

I sighed as I heard the click on the phone knowing that it meant that she hung up on me. I shook my head and threw my phone on my bed. I couldn't believe that she wasn't willing to hang out with me right now. Maybe I can try later. Like, tomorrow would work. For now, maybe I can ask Harvey he wants to hang out.

**Sabrina POV**

_"I can't believe I just hung up on Jim! But I had to. AnnMaire is more important right now. I had to make sure that everything was going to be okay and nothing was going to stand in my way." _I thought.

"Sabrina, what is a Jim?" Veralupa asked me.

"He's not a thing. He's a person." I told her. "He's one of my classmates. And I think he likes me."

"Likes you? Sabrina, you can't like him back, you like Shinji remember?"

"I know Veralupa"

* * *

After a good hour

We finally made it to the town. We decided to walk there so we had more time to talk. There was so much that I missed after I leave to go to the human world school. I never knew that there was going to be so much that I was going to miss. We looked around the town, it seemed to have gotten bigger from the last time I was here.

"This place gets bigger every year." Veralupa said looking at me.

"I've only been here once. And that was when I was ten years old." I told her.

"Come on, I know my way around. AnnMaire lives in the Ghostly Hollow apartments. Room number B3."

"Alright let's ge-"

"SABRINA! VERALUPA!" I heard my cousin Ambrose say.

"Ambrose!" I said running over to him and hugging him.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked us.

"We came to see AnnMaire Hitck." Veralupa said walking closer to us.

"Why do you two want to see her?"Ambrose asked looking between me and Veralupa.

"She has some clues about my necklace. She wrote about it in a book that Veralupa's aunt has." I told him.

"Oh, well, I have to be off. Mother and Father are waiting back home for the food," Ambrose nodded his head and then walked off to go to his place.

Veralupa and I started to head our own way towards Ghostly Hallow. I never knew that there was going to be so many shops. I know where to come if I need something amazing. We passed by a shop and there was a blue sapphire heart shaped necklace that had a split in the middle. I knew that after I talked with AnnMaire I was going into the shop and asking about that necklace. We arrived at the Ghostly Hallow. We walked in and then headed up to the third floor. The first floor was floor was just the hanging out place. The second floor was all A's and we need B. We made it to the third floor and started to look for AnnMaire's door.

**AnnMaire POV**

I sensed there were two young girls who were going to be looking for me. Today was the day that all their questions came to an end. One girl. Spellman. she couldn't be. She is. She is Sabrina Spellman. The Princess of the Witch World. My...I can't bring myself to say it. I have left that life behind and started to be a new person. I was never going to look back on that life, no matter what the cost was going to be. I stared out the window as I saw them walking towards the front door of the building. It was Sabrina, and her school friend Veralupa. I know everything and see everything. It is one of the powers I have. Sabrina is here to ask about the necklace and I have to give her answers. But I can't see that far into the future. I can not see what I will say or what will happen. Anything with the future that has me in it, I can not see or predict. That is the down side of some powers.

There was a knock at the door and I got up from my chair and walked over towards the door. There on the other side of the door is Sabrina and Veralupa. I open the door and I was right. I always am right. I smiled as I opened the door wider.

"Come on in. There must be something very important that you would like to talk about if you seek me out." I told them.

"AnnMaire, I need more information about my necklace. I read that little paragraph you wrote about it, and I need to know what other powers it hold. Please help me." Sabrina begged.

"Sabrina, I know there is a lot of unanswered questions for you. But I will try my best to help you as much as I can." I said to her as I pouring the tea for them.

I handed them each a cup of tea and I had them sit on the couch and I looked at them as I waited to see what else they were going to be asking me. I had to make sure that they would need to know who I was to begin with. The real me. I am not-

**Sabrina POV**

I sat there watching AnnMaire as it seemed that there was some kind of internal battle that she was fighting. I looked at Veralupa as she was sipping her tea.

"This is some great BlueBlue Berry tea." Veralupa said.

"Yeah, it taste a bit different from other BlueBlue Berry tea that I had before." I told AnnMaire.

"Oh that's because I add an extra hint of Berry flavoring to the tea." AnnMaire said to us as she sips her own tea.

"I was hopping that you would tell us what happened that day of the battle at Old Witch World." Veralupa suggested.

"Well...there was a lot going on." AnnMaire had said.

"You knew the Spellmans, that how come you wrote a paragraph on the necklace. You were there when they were using the necklace." I said to her.

"Ah, yes your family line. It's very strange on how the battle began." Annmaire said.

**AnnMaire POV**

I do remember that battle very well. I remember every single detail. So I told the girls how everything happened and who I really was.

**_~FlashBack~_**

**_"RoseMaire where are you!" I heard JessicaAnn call. _**

**_I had taken off the Spellman necklace so I can try on other necklaces. My time was almost up to give the necklace to my younger sister JessicaAnn. There was no way that I was going to give it to her, unless I had my own necklace. I had on a clear gem necklace that would change color to my magic color. I pulled back my brown hair with orange highlights back into a high ponytail and I smiled at myself and I can see that my eyes, my blue eyes were looking back at me. I knew that I was ready for what ever was going to happen. _**

**_"JessicaAnn, I'm in my room!" I shouted to her. _**

**_Her voice, sounded like there a was a bit of panic in it. I can sense that something bad was going to happened. She came into my room as I felt something shake. I looked at her and she looked at the necklace that was sitting on my desk. _**

**_"Why aren't you wearing your necklace? You shouldn't have taken it off. Nevermind big sis, but we have to leave now!" JessicaAnn said as she was pulling me out of the room. _**

**_"What's going on?" _**

**_"There's a major battle going on. And there's no way that we all can stay. We have to leave!" _**

**_"Let me go get the-" _**

**_"I'll go get it! I'm faster then you." _**

**_~End of FlashBack~_**

"That was the last time I saw JessicaAnn alive. I ran out of the castle and to this part of town. There was no way that I could've gone back. Everyone went to different parts of Witch World." I said to them.

"You...You're related to me? But why did you change your name?" Sabrina asked me.

"I...I wanted to forget everything that has happened. I wanted to start fresh." I answered.

"I see. So you know the full power of the necklace?" Veralupa asked me.

"I sure do. I still remember how to access the full power. But Sabrina, you are too young to handle the power." I told them. "I'll be here when you need to be trained for the necklace."

"Alright R-"

"AnnMaire. I go by that name." I told Sabrina.

"Right. Thank you again." Sabrina said.

I watched the two girls leave my place and head back towards the school.

**Sabrina POV**

"I actually want to stop at the jewelry shop before heading back. You can wait outside." I told Veralupa.

"Alright. Don't take too long now." Veralupa said looking around and then spotted her cousin and went to walk over to him and started talking to him.

I walked in and asked the man at the desk if he knew what the necklace was. "Excuse me I was wondering if you can tell me about the blue sapphire heart shaped necklace that had a split in the middle, the one that's on displayed." I asked him.

"That necklace is for you and a crush. When both are wearing the necklace and they glow the same color, it means that you both share the same feelings. It is not a friendship necklace." The man said.

"I'll take it." I said to him. I wanted it for me and Shinji.

"Alright Princess." He said and got the necklace and placed the necklace in the box and placed the box in the bag as I payed him the money.

"Thank you!" I said leaving the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch**

**I walked in and asked the man at the desk if he knew what the necklace was. "Excuse me I was wondering if you can tell me about the blue sapphire heart shaped necklace that had a split in the middle, the one that's on displayed." I asked him.**

**"That necklace is for you and a crush. When both are wearing the necklace and they glow the same color, it means that you both share the same feelings. It is not a friendship necklace." The man said.**

**"I'll take it." I said to him. I wanted it for me and Shinji.**

**"Alright Princess." He said and got the necklace and placed the necklace in the box and placed the box in the bag as I payed him the money.**

**"Thank you!" I said leaving the shop.**

* * *

I was heading out of the shop and spotted Veralupa. I smiled and walked over to her. "Alright. Let's head back to the school." I said to her.

"What did you get?" She asked me.

"A necklace for me and Shinji." I told her.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because, I want to know if he feels the same way as me..."

I looked at the sky and knew that it was time to almost head back to the human world to go hang out with Jessie. I do like spending time with Veralupa and everything but I do need to hangout with Jessie and all the humans there. I just can't let that stupid fight between me and Amy get in the way and decide for me. I am my own person and I will go to the human and stay there until I don't like it there any more.

"Hey Veralupa.." I said looking at her.

"Yea?" She asked as she stood on a log.

"Can you give Shinji is part? I have to go meet with Jessie." I said to her.

"What is a Jessie?"

"A friend of mine."

"Sure I'll give shinji his part of the necklace."

"Thanks. BROOOM!" I said.

I left the Witch world and ended up back in my aunts shop. Just as I arrived, I head Jessie talking to Jim. Jim! I forgot to call him back. But I was suppose to hang out with Jessie and show her that I'm witch. I can't do that with Jim around. I took a deep breathe and walked towards the door and walked over. They looked at me and Jessie smiled.

"Hey guys" I said to them.

"Hey Brina" Jessie said. "Ready to hang out?" She asked me.

"Sure thing. Jim, I'm sorry about pushing you off the phone." I said to him.

"That's alright...Maybe another time we can hang out.." Jim suggested.

"Sure thing Jim. See you" I said and dragged Jessie out of the shop.

Its been a few minutes as Jessie and I were walking down the street. I really wanted to tell her all about the whole Witch World. I was scared to know what she would say. I was scared to know if I could trust her enough. There was no way that I was going to be left alone without her if she was going to call me crazy. We went to the mall and I saw the Veralupa's aunts' shop was opened. I looked at Jessie and wondered if I could trust her.

"Jessie..." I started to say.

"Yeah Brina?" She asked looking at me.

"I want to show you something. But you have to keep it a secret and not tell anyone. Not Amy, Jim, or Harvey."

"Sure. I'll keep your secret." She said to me.

"Well, first lets go into Spells N Stuff. It's safe there." I noted.

Jessie and I walked over to the store. I opened the door and walked in. Aunt Helena was there smiling at me. I smiled back and sat down on the couch and had Jessie sit next to me. Aunt Helena closed the curtains so no one would know and see what was going to happen and closed the store.

"Jessie, you will probably be in shock about this, but..." I said and stood up. I pulled out my wand from my boot and waved it. I had my outfit changed. I saw that Jessie was a bit shocked. "I'm a witch." I told her.

"You...You...oh wow!" Jessie said standing up. "That is so amazing. So this shop is..."

"My friend's aunts shop."

"That is amazing. No wonder you wanted to come in here."

"Yeah...Just don't tell anyone."

"Brina, I promise I wont tell anyone"

* * *

**Verlupa's POV**

"Shinji!" I said catching up with him. I was happy that I caught him before he left.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I have something for you."

"Well hurry it up Veralupa."

"It's a necklace. It's from Sabrina."

"Spellman? Why?"

"She didn't say. She said she had to go."

"I'll take it."

I watched Shinji take the necklace and put it around his neck. I didn't see it glow. Maybe Sabrina wasn't wearing hers? I would have to ask her later. Shinji walked away and went back to the human world. I sighed and walked home and I didn't care. There was nothing that I needed to do. I just hopped that Sabrina was going to be okay.

* * *

**Shinji POV**

I walked into Spellman's aunts shop and I looked around saw that she wasn't here. I wondered where that witch went. I walked in and saw Jim and Harvey. Those stupid niches. I looked at them and hid the necklace in my shirt so they didn't see the stupid necklace that Spellman had to get.

"Hey Shinji" Jim said as I sat down.

"Hello." I said and looked at the table.

"Sabrina said you were visiting your mother..." Harvey said biting into a muffin that Spellman's one aunt made.

"Yeah...I was. She was making her special pasta dinner." I said looking at them.

_"Why are they so damn nosy? These damn nitches need to know not to be in my witch life." _I thought.

"Sounds nice." Harvey noted.

* * *

**Sabrina POV**

I looked over as Veralupa walked through the portal. "Veralupa!" I said a bit shocked to know that she was here. "What happened?"

"I gave Shinji the necklace and he's wearing it." Veralupa said.

"Thanks!" I said hugging her.

"You know...Jim was still at the shop, so maybe he's there..But Jim was meeting Harvey at the shop." Jessie said looking at us.

"Oh no..." Veralupa said looking at me as I was about to put the necklace. "SABRINA! THERE ARE NITCHES WITH SHINJI!"

I stopped as I was about to put the necklace on. "Oh no.." I said looking at them. "We have to get there before Shinji does something.." I said.

The three of us left the shop and went straight to the shop before something happened. We walked into the shop and I saw that nothing was going on. I sighed and I walked over to Shinji and grabbed his arm. We walked to the back of the store and I placed the necklace on. Both necklaces-


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time on Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch **

**I looked over as Veralupa walked through the portal. "Veralupa!" I said a bit shocked to know that she was here. "What happened?"**

**"I gave Shinji the necklace and he's wearing it." Veralupa said.**

**"Thanks!" I said hugging her.**

**"You know...Jim was still at the shop, so maybe he's there..But Jim was meeting Harvey at the shop." Jessie said looking at us.**

**"Oh no..." Veralupa said looking at me as I was about to put the necklace. "SABRINA! THERE ARE NITCHES WITH SHINJI!"**

**I stopped as I was about to put the necklace on. "Oh no.." I said looking at them. "We have to get there before Shinji does something.." I said.**

**The three of us left the shop and went straight to the shop before something happened. We walked into the shop and I saw that nothing was going on. I sighed and I walked over to Shinji and grabbed his arm. We walked to the back of the store and I placed the necklace on. Both necklaces-**

* * *

I was looking right at the necklaces as they started to glow the same color. I couldn't believe it! Shinji and I both have the same feelings for each other. I didn't know what was going to happened. I started to walk over to him but then I stopped, I didn't know what was going one. I looked down at the ground. I saw Shinji's shoes right in front of me. He placed a hand under my chin so that I had to look at him. I looked up and looked into his eyes and he leaned in close and kissed my lips.I started to blush like crazy. I stood here as he was kissing me! Shinji...was kissing me! My mind was racing I didn't know what was going to be happening at all. I mean I could tell that he was kissing me, so I did the one reaction I knew how to do...I kissed him back. I felt him pull away from the kiss and I started to pout a bit.

"You are mine know Sabrina Spellman, no is going to take you away from me now. I hope you know that." He whispered in my ear.

"Yes Shinji...I know that." I whispered.

* * *

It has been a week since I kissed Shinji in the back of the store room.I looked over at him from now then in a different light. I know that I had to go back to Witch World. Something in me...didn't want to leave the Human World. I still had to complete the studies that I promised I would complete them. Human school was almost over and then Shinji and I would go home and go into Witch World to go tell him mother, Enchantress what happened. I didn't know what was going but I knew that for some reason that I wasn't going to like what was going to come out of her mouth. I mean Enchantress seems like a normal Head mistress at the school, but I didn't want anything else to happen if she was going to like me. She had to right? I am the Princess of Witch World. I out rule her...when I take the crown anyways.

The final bell rang and brought me out of my senses. I looked around and knew that it was time to head back home. Jessie was waiting outside the classroom for me and I knew that she wanted to talk to me about what happened last week and when I told her who I really was. I sighed and smiled at Jessie. She didn't say anything at first as we started walking towards the parking lot so we can head back to my aunts shop. She looked at me and took a deep breathe.

"What the hell happened in the back room between you and Shinji, Brina?" Jessie asked me.

"Well the necklace you saw, was a witch world necklace. You and your crush both put the necklaces on and if they glow the same color, then you both have the same feelings for each other. If they don't glow then...you both don't have the same feelings." I answered her while getting on my motorbike.

"So what happened? Did yours and Shinji glow the same color?"

"Yeah. They did."

"Did you know?"

"Not at all. I thought that it wouldn't really work because there was no way that something like would really happen..."

"Why not? I mean Shinji is a pretty okay looking wizard."

"Shinji hated my guts when we started school because I'm the princess of Witch World. A lot of guys wanted to be with me since I was very young. None of them really...clicked or was my type."

"Really? You are pretty Sabrina."

"Thanks Jessie. But a lot of them were just weird and only wanted to be with me because of my title."

"What do you mean? Shinji is with you though, why would you think anything differently about him?

"I just thought that Shinji's mom Enchantress would want Shinji to be with me because of the title. If he and I were to...get married she would...be living in the castle."

I looked at her and I could tell that she saw the hurt in my eyes. I knew that something was bound to happen like that, but something told me that I would be okay and that I wouldn't have to deal with anything that much. Jessie pulled me into a hug and I was a bit shocked to see that. I shook my head and knew that I wasn't going to let anything happen to Jessie as long as I had a say in it.

"You know, I bet he has changed." Jessie said looking at me.

"He has changed, and its a bit scary."

"How come Brina?"

"I mean...he always so rude to me at school calling me Spellman, and now he is calling me Sabrina, or Brina."

"It just shows to you, that he really cares about you and you should be happy that someone is there for you."

"You are also here for me too."

I smiled at her and we rode to my aunts shop for some food. I was in the mood for sweets and I didn't know why. I think it was because there was just a lot of stress going on. When witches get stressed they crave everything sweet and salty. It made seem weird here in the human world, but with Jessie knowing who I really am, it helps to know that she will keep my secret. We walked in and I went into the kitchen and waved my wand to make some yummy cupcakes for me and Jessie to have. I walked out of the kitchen and placed the plate of cupcakes on the table and got us something to drink. I smiled at her as we sat in the booth.

"You know...your really stressed." Jessie laughed.

"Come on! It's probably because of Shinji" I laughed.

Jessie just kept on laughing. I started to eat the cupcakes and I rolled my eyes as I knew that she was going to start eating soon. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. There was just something about Shinji that was just bothering me. I know that the necklaces don't lie to anyone about their feelings. They tell us what is deeply true. Not some fake feelings...unless he casted a spell that would make the necklace read his fake feelings. My head started to spin with the endless possibilities that could happen.

"Brina, are you okay? You don't seem to be well..." Jessie said to me.

"Just...going through and endless thought with Shinji and if his feelings could be fake..." I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch**

**"You know...your really stressed." Jessie laughed.**

**"Come on! It's probably because of Shinji" I laughed.**

**Jessie just kept on laughing. I started to eat the cupcakes and I rolled my eyes as I knew that she was going to start eating soon. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. There was just something about Shinji that was just bothering me. I know that the necklaces don't lie to anyone about their feelings. They tell us what is deeply true. Not some fake feelings...unless he casted a spell that would make the necklace read his fake feelings. My head started to spin with the endless possibilities that could happen.**

**"Brina, are you okay? You don't seem to be well..." Jessie said to me.**

**"Just...going through and endless thought with Shinji and if his feelings could be fake..." I mumbled.**

* * *

I walked to the back of the store when I got home and went to Witch World to talk to Veralupa. I needed to talk to her about Shinji. It sounds weird, but it's the truth. She could help me a lot. I flew towards the school and I looked around and smiled, everything was great. This place was so peaceful-Well, sometimes it was peaceful, other times there are trolls trying to attack the school. I landed in the court yard where everyone -but Shinji was and I smiled at them.

"Sabrina! There you are!" Ambrose said smiling at me.

"Hey Ambrose, how are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm doing good, we are wondering if you wanted to go and explore the ruins." Veralupa asked smiling.

"The ruins?" I questioned.

"Yeah, were Veralupa found your necklace!" Londa smiled.

"Please come with us, maybe you can try and find more items with your necklace." Zonda nodded her head. "It will be so much fun!"

"Alright, I'll go" I laughed at them.

"Then let's go!" Ambrose said pumping a fist in the air.

We all go on our brooms and headed towards the ancient ruins of Spellman Castle. This was the one thing I couldn't wait to see. I hope they weren't as bad as the textbooks said they were. The flight wasn't that long, but in a sense of time it was about twenty minutes. There was no way that this was going to be any fun. No one was allow to go to the ruins unless it was school related. That was how it was. It didn't matter if you were related to the family or not. The ruins were dangerous enough to know that no kids should be playing around here. When we landed, we saw that there was no one around. Usually there were guards everywhere. The ruins were really pretty and I couldn't believe that I was here. We walked inside and my necklace started glowing crazy.

"Is there danger here?" Ambrose asked looking at the necklace.

"I don't know...I really don-" I started to say but what was happening that the necklace was taking us back in time. The castle was getting rebuilt right before our eyes. We saw the battle going in reverse.

"What is going on!?" Veralupa demanded.

"Is it taking us back to the big battle?" Londa asked.

"I hope no one can see us." I mumbled.

"We got that under control" Ambrose smiled. He waved his wand and we were invisible. No one can see us and thank goddess, because someone was coming right towards us! "Hide!" Ambrose whispered.

We all went in different directions. We were watching the battle happen-but why did the necklace bring us back here? Was there an important key factor that the history books are missing? I really hopped not, I don't want to be stuck here! The person stopped and there was someone else coming. It was Knight Androse, he was the knight from the other family that started the battle! What was going on? The person took off their clock to reveal- JessicaAnn!

"You have to get as many people out." Androse whispered.

"Why? What's going on?" JessicaAnn said looking into his eyes.

"The family of Hickles are coming. They are going to start a battle and you need to get everyone out or people will die my beautiful princess."

"Androse, we can't leave. That will make us cowards, and everyone will look down on us for running away."

"Jessica, please do this for me. You have to at least get your sister and the necklace out of here."

"I'll try."

JessicaAnn ran away towards the room. I looked at everyone as we split up. Some of us would follow Androse and the rest would follow JessicaAnn. I followed JessicaAnn because it was the right thing to do. She is my family member-and is Ambrose's too. Once we got up to her, we saw RoseMaire in the room. She was wearing the gown she was found in. I looked over at her and saw that she took off the necklace. It was just as RoseMaire said to me and Veralupa.

"Why aren't you wearing your necklace? You shouldn't have taken it off. Nevermind big sis, but we have to leave now!" JessicaAnn said as she was pulling RoseMaire out of the room.

"What's going on?" RoseMaire asked

"There's a major battle going on. And there's no way that we all can stay. We have to leave!"

"Let me go get the-"

"I'll go get it! I'm faster then you."

RoseMaire ran towards a place and it opened to reveal a secret door and that's when she was gone. JessicaAnn didn't follow. I ran back towards the room to see JessicaAnn put the necklace on and stood in the room as Knights from the Hickles family came in. She used a powerful spell and that's when my necklace glowed and we were brought back to the present. All of us were in the one room that was protected from the blast. RoseMaire's room. We sat on the bed and nodded.

"What happened when you followed Androse?" I asked Londa.

"We followed him and then he told his commanding officer who also inside the castle that the youngest princess was going to be running off to the east wing of the castle with the necklace." Zonda said shaking her head.

"Isn't this the west wing?" Ambrose asked.

"Yeah. The east wing was the first part of the castle to get destroyed. They knew that RoseMaire's room was in the west and JessicaAnn's room was in the east." Veralupa answered Ambrose's question.

"The thing is...Why would Androse warn JessicaAnn.." I wondered.

Just then there was another glow from the necklace, and out came a projection of someone. It was weird, it was like the necklace knew that we had to talk to someone who was there. I got a closer look at the projection of the person and it was JessicaAnn.

"Where-Where am I? Why do you have the necklace!?" She asked me.

"You in the future of Witch World and I'm Sabrina Spellman." I said looking at her.

"You...are related to me.." JessicaAnn said.

"Yeah, now we have some questions for you." I nodded.

"Okay what are they?" JessicaAnn aksed as she sat on the chair.

"Who was Androse?" Veralupa asked.

"Androse was our undercover knight. He was...he was...my betrothed. My parents sent him off to go undercover because he was the only knight that the Hickles didn't know." JessicaAnn said looking at her hands.

"Why was there battle?" Zonda asked.

"The Hickles found out the true power of the necklace." JessicaAnn said. "And you are going to ask what the true power is. I don't know, the day of the battle was the day I was going to find out the true power that it was going to have. I was going to learn everything."

"Are you dead?" I asked.

"No I'm not, the projection you see is due to a spell, I'm in hiding like RoseMaire. I live with my husband Androse. The last thing I remember is using a spell that froze time and made everyone forget about the battle. It didn't affect me and Androse. RoseMaire...escaped before the spell was used." JessicaAnn said.

"Where are you?" Ambrose asked. "And why do you look so young?"

"I'm in hiding, I can't tell you. That was the downside of the spell, I would before ever young and so would Androse." JessicaAnn said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time on Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch**

**"The Hickles found out the true power of the necklace." JessicaAnn said. "And you are going to ask what the true power is. I don't know, the day of the battle was the day I was going to find out the true power that it was going to have. I was going to learn everything."**

**"Are you dead?" I asked.**

**"No I'm not, the projection you see is due to a spell, I'm in hiding like RoseMaire. I live with my husband Androse. The last thing I remember is using a spell that froze time and made everyone forget about the battle. It didn't affect me and Androse. RoseMaire...escaped before the spell was used." JessicaAnn said.**

**"Where are you?" Ambrose asked. "And why do you look so young?"**

**"I'm in hiding, I can't tell you. That was the downside of the spell, I would before ever young and so would Androse." JessicaAnn said.**

* * *

I looked at the projection of one of my ancestors. She looked more like me than I could have know. I could see that everyone else was asking questions to know the true story, but what was the point? Why was she still in hiding? The war was over. This Hickles don't exist anymore. They all died out after the war or so I was told that.

"Why are you still in hiding?" I asked JessicanAnn.

"If I came out of hiding - I would have to come back to witch world and then everyone would know that I survived all these years after the war. Androse and I are safe, being hidden." JessicanAnn answered me.

"Hidden where? You can tell us." Londa smiled brightly.

"Just you okay? Androse and I jumped into a portal to the Human World. We live in a place called Florida. It is so beautiful here." JessicaAnn smiled at us.

"What is Florida?" Veralupa asked.

"It's a nice state in the human world. Very sunny here." JessicaAnn answered Veralupa. This was really something amazing.

I looked at her and sighed. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

* * *

I left witch world and headed back to the human world. There had to be another way to contact JessicaAnn. She is the only who can help me with the powers of the necklace. I don't have a clue what I'll be doing. This was something that I never thought would really happen. I took a deep breath and went into my room and pulled out the Family Spellbook, there had to be something in this book for me.

"What are you doing?" A voiced asked.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Jessie.

"I asked, what are you doing."

"Going to do some magic to get see if I can transport myself so I can see JessicaAnn."

"Won't that be...dangerous?"

"No, She's in Florida, so it won't be."

"Why is she there?"

"I guess a portal opened up and her and Androse went there and they appeared in Florida."

* * *

After a while I was ready to cast the spell.

**_"I call upon the stars_**

**_I call upon the moon_**

**_Transport me to _**

**_The place I want to be _**

**_Florida where JessicaAnn is_**

**_That is where I want to be"_**

After casting the spell, I was glowing and I looked around and I saw that I was on the doorsteps of a house. I knocked on the door - and out came JessicaAnn - looking how she did.

"Sabrina!" She said as she pulled me into the house.

"I came to talk to you about the power of the necklace"

"Why?"

"I need to know the powers and how to use it."

"The powers are too difficult, to hard to control."

"Please! I'm the last Spellman in the family - well until I get married. But I need to know how to control the powers."

* * *

_**(A/N; sorry everyone that this is the shortest chapter i ever typed, but I wanted to post something so. here it is. Next chapter will deal with the whole training.) **_


End file.
